


All Of You

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, indrid has weird habits, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: Mothman or man man, Duck Newton loves Indrid.Cuddling with Mothman is one of the perks of having him as a boyfriend, though.





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won’t be my last fic with Duck admiring indrid as mothman. there’s no escape from monster loving central.
> 
> talk to me about duck being a monster lover at aubreylittlee on tumblr

     There was a lot of things that Duck admired about Indrid. He was strange, there was no denying that, but part of the reason he was so magnetizing was his strangeness. Duck liked the way his body looked, the wiriness of his frame and how when he smiled his canines were oddly sharp and his grin uncannily wide. 

The more time Duck spent around Indrid, the less human he appeared. Sometimes when Indrid thought Duck wasn’t looking, he’d snake out a tongue that was twice as long than a normal human and drink the contents of whatever he had in hand through a lapping tongue— and Duck summoned the mental image of a moth using its long proboscis to suck nectar from a flower. Duck made no move to hint he saw the action, and stored it in his mind for his collection of odd habits that his partner had.

Truth be told, he was fascinated by the nonhuman nature of his boyfriend. Though whenever he paid attention to something he did that was particularly Slyvain in nature, Indrid’s face would become red like a rose and he would hide his face in his fingers. Slivers of rosy glasses would peek out from his glasses as would either apologize or announce something unrelated to whatever he did.

This was one of those moments, the strange occurrence being that Indrid had all but been captivated by the bedside lamp. To be fair, the lamp had been beheaded when the lampshade had been torn off by an overzealous Pumpkin who was having a cat crisis from not getting enough attention from either men.

The flimsy lampshade now had a cat claw mark in it that was a few centimeters long, so Duck had taken it off and placed it on the kitchen countertop to be thrown out later. All that was left from the  _ cat _ astrophe was the light bulb burning undisturbed and luckily unbroken from the onslaught.

Indrid must have started staring at it about three minutes ago, and he had remained silent and entranced by it without so much as a single utterance of a word. Duck had to muffle a laugh as he tenderly moved a large hand to gently shake his boyfriend. “You still in there, ‘Drid?”

“Wha–” Indrid snapped out from his trance in a daze, glancing between the lamp and Duck incredulously before his expression shifted from confused to mortified. He immediately shrunk back into the baseboard with the embarrassing realization he had actually wasted the last few minutes staring aimlessly at a lamp. Although Duck felt bad for making him flustered, his beet red cheeks were almost unfairly adorable. 

“Hey, hey, it’s really fine— I just wanted to make sure you weren’t having some sort of episode or somethin’…” 

“Duck, I can’t even  _ begin  _ to describe how embarrassing it is that I  _ actually  _ did that. I thought I grown out of that habit– I haven’t done that in decades!” Indrid replied, relaxing only slightly from Duck’s assurances. “Shoot, it’s not that weird. You just got distracted was all.” Duck really tried to be comforting, but his lips were struggling hard to suppress the giggles bubbling in his chest. “Was… was that a moth thing…?”

“Duck. You do realize that that’s just a little… stereotypical to say?” 

“Well ‘cuse me, can’t help but acknowledge that most humans don’t end up staring at a light for a solid three minutes.” Duck protested, and Indrid raised his hands in defeat. “Yes. It’s a… moth… thing. It’s weird, isn’t it?” Indrid’s expression contorted into shameful for a moment, as if him being true to his nature was offensive somehow. Duck scowled.

“Weird? Yeah. But not in a bad way, you know? You gotta realize it’s not bad to act like you’re not human when we’re together– I like you for all your quirks. Even the moth ones.” That was halfway to professing his weird fascination with Indrid’s other half, and probably as close as he would get for a while. Indrid’s posture became less stiff at these words, and he unwinded and turned on his hip to face Duck fully. His fingers moved to cup Duck’s cheek, thumb running across his cheekbone.

“…Thank you, Duck. I… I think you might be a little off base, though. There are a lot more weird ‘moth’ quirks I have that I’d rather not share, though. They aren’t a problem though as long as I have my glasses on.” Indrid’s hands absentmindedly went to his spectacles, adjusting them higher up on his nose. 

Duck thought about this for a little while, scooting closer to his partner so he could properly swaddle him in a one armed hug. Indrid curled into his side and placed his hands against Duck’s chest and stomach, his cheek flush against his ribcage. Duck took one of Indrid’s hands and splayed out his fingers, his own stockier calloused fingers tracing the thin digits lovingly. He pressed a kiss to the back of Indrid’s head.

“Well, if you ever need to stretch your wings, I’m not gonna stop you…” Indrid paused and let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a grunt and a guffaw. Indrid turned his face away and mumbled. “…you say some  _ interesting  _ variants of that in the other timelines I see. I think you might be being a bit coy with me, Duck Newton…” 

It was Duck’s turn to be embarrassed, and he darted away his eyes. He drummed his free hands fingers against the mattress, agitated with his big mouth in other timelines. “…I just… guess I really want to make you feel like I’m not uh, partial to any particular part of you.” Then more quietly. “…plus your other form is awfully big and it’d be nice to be the little spoon for once…”

Laughter erupted from Indrid, the same whistling laughter that was so hard to pull from him sometimes. He must have been pleased by the response, because he cuddled more into Duck and kissed his jawbone. “You’re one of a kind, aren’t you?”

Then after a few moments of quietly kissing Duck’s jawline, lining kisses from his jaw up to his lips, he presses his wide smile against Duck’s mouth. “… Make sure all the curtains are closed, and then I’ll take off my glasses. Just… say if I make you uncomfortable, okay?” 

Duck didn’t need anymore convincing. He got to his feet and did a check of the whole apartment, closing every window curtain up tightly to where the only light in the room was from the lamp. It cast a yellow glow over Indrid’s skin, his glasses reflecting the light. 

Duck climbed into the bed a bit tumultuously, shaking the mattress as he padded over besides his boyfriend. 

Indrid only hesitated for a second before placing his hand on his glasses and removing them. The transformation wasn’t elegant by any means, it was uncomfortable to watch his boyfriends form contort into the massive creature in front his eyes.

Indrid was now about seven feet tall, darkly colored with a fluffy patch of fur akin to a scarf around his neck. His wife red eyes bore down into Duck, and Indrid’s multiple arms moved to take his now smaller partner into his arms. His wings were big and beautiful, having intricate white dots speckled along them reminding Indrid of stars. 

He was terrifying.

He was gorgeous.

Duck smiled at Indrid lovingly and placed his hands against his face, eyes tracing over his features. He had a set of pincers that were tugged up into a smile. When he opened his mouth to speak, he revealed a set of sharp teeth within that reflected white in the lamplight. “You look a little overwhelmed, Duck.” Indrid mused, one of his arms moving to the back of Duck’s head to tenderly pet his hair. 

“… You’re just a sight, you know? I… I’m gonna be honest it freaked me out at first, but now? Now I’m preeeeetty into it.” Duck smiled into his words and kissed Indrid’s mouth. Indrid made a pleasant chirp in response, a light noise that surprised both of them. It was undeniably adorable, and Duck peppered more kisses along his face to try to elicit more chirps from him.

It worked, and it also caused Indrid to begin giggling from the sensation too. “Duck! Stop!” Indrid attempted between laughter, an odd sight to see such a large creature reduced to a giggling mess from an onslaught of kisses. “Guess you’re just as ticklish in your slyph form too, huh?” He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, embraced by the fluffy patch of fur. 

“Come here…”

Indrid places his arms under Duck’s waist and pulled him atop of himself, one of his arms moving to Duck’s face. “…Thank you, Duck… it’s odd. I didn’t even realize that… I wanted you to– well, do this.” Indrid wrapped his wings around the both of them, and Duck snuggled closer to him, and listened to his lover’s heart beat steadily in the dim light of their room.


End file.
